


Art for 'Never for the Dragon'

by a_sparrows_fall



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Armor, Capture, Interrogation, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Nudity, Rescue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/pseuds/a_sparrows_fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THANK YOU to ladyshadowdrake for her amazing work on Never for the Dragon. She crafted such a beautiful story around the piece and I am so happy she took a chance on it!</p><p>This art WILL spoil the story, so tread with caution! I highly recommend you read the story first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Never for the Dragon'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never for the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120420) by [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/pseuds/ladyshadowdrake). 



* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never for the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120420) by [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/pseuds/ladyshadowdrake)




End file.
